Home Sweet Home
by TigrisDea
Summary: What if Voldemort never existed? What if Harry's parents never died and Harry has a sister? Voldemort isnt the only "big bad" and Harry will find out whats worse. Only he's not alone in the fight. AU Harry/Severus Slash
1. Chapter 1

****

Home Sweet Home

This is a sorta AU fic. The idea came to me as a dream. He he! It's eventually going to be Harry/Severus slash. You may be confused…I know I certainly was.

*************************

Chapter 1

*************************

When people looked back on their lives, they usually have doubts or regrets. Harry's only regret was leaving. Looking back now, he knew this, that he should have stayed. Stayed, risked death, but stayed, with the man he loved…

***

"I love you. You know that right," said Harry.

"Of course I know. You wouldn't be here otherwise. And I love you too, but don't you think you better get back? You'll be missed."

" I don't care if I'm missed, I'm happy here with you," said Harry, snuggling closer.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" Open up, this is a raid."

Harry knew what they meant by the word 'Raid'. It wasn't good. He screamed as the door was forced open, and his one true love was taken from him, thrown to the floor and kicked repeatedly. He screamed again, as hands held him down, to stop him from moving to his lovers' side, and again, as the raiders stopped their kicking, and instead knelt down and bled his limp body to death…

"Severus…" Harry silently whispered as he shot up in bed, breathing heavily from this recent nightmare. As he realised it was only a nightmare, and that Severus was probably ok, and not being bled by the Raiders, he took a deep breath, and lay back down again. Severus was too smart and too sneaky to be caught by the Raiders. He took another deep breath, this time not from relief, but to sigh from fear or, well just fear. The Raiders were real. Everything would have been ok if they weren't, but they were. And no one was safe. Not even Severus. And this was why today was moving day. For Harry's family anyway.

Many other families had moved. To the country, or a different country, far away from here. If they were caught, it was just as bad as if they'd stayed. This was why it was crucial that Harry's family moved, today, quickly and quietly. But Harry knew what he had to do, and he knew he would be endangering his families' lives by doing so.

"Severus…" he whispered again, before falling back to sleep.

***

The next thing Harry knew, he was being woken rather rudely by someone shaking him.

"For God sake Har, get up," his 10-year-old sister Molly was shouting at him. As he woke and lay there looking at her, Molly sighed, shook her head and moved to sit in the seat under the window. Har was her nickname for him. Harry didn't mind being called that, and he loved his sister. When she was born, he had had the task of naming her. At eight years old he had held this task with utmost importance, and decided he liked the name Molly. He had had a dream-most of his thoughts, worries and hopes were conveyed through dreams- about what seemed like another life. It was similar to his own. There was a woman who he could tell loved him very much in a motherly way in this dream. She was called Molly. So his sister got that name. He thought it very appropriate.

"Oh shit," Harry then thought, as he realised what day it was. There he was, lying in bed thinking about his sisters' name, when it was moving day.

"Shit, shit, shit…"

"Harry Potter, you watch you're language around your sister!" his mum called from the other room.

"Sorry mum," he called back, "but its not like she hasn't heard worse!"

"That doesn't matter. You're her big brother. She looks up to you…"

"HEY!! I am still in the room you know" Molly protested from behind a book, "try talking about me when I'm not here"

Their mum ignored this but Harry laughed. He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He messed up his sisters' hair as he went past, to which she protested more.

Entering the bathroom, Harry started to think again. Today was the day. This was it. What the hell was he going to do?! 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." he mumbled quietly this time, as he got into a shower. He thought and thought, until the water went cold, and he had a plan. It wasn't much of a plan, but it would work. At least it better.

***

"Dear Mum, Dad and Molly," he whispered, reading over what he had written.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but I must. You have to leave without me, this is your only chance for survival, but I have to stay. I can't tell you why. Don't worry about me. I'm special remember! I can do anything and still be fine. You said it yourself. So please trust in my judgement and go. I will catch you up, one day. I love you all deeply. Bye.

Harry "

Harry realised he had started crying. Damn this, why does this have to happen? Why cant life just be normal for once? Mentally he shouted at himself. You have to get going, you don't have much time. His parents and sister were out getting last minute supplies. Buying in bulk would be too suspicious, so they had to do it bit at a time. They would be back any minute. Harry had worked his way out of it by getting ready slowly, and by saying he still had stuff to do. In a way he did. Quickly he gathered any last minute things, which he shrunk and put in his pocket, placed the note on the table and went outside. He nearly fell into his dad as he ran.

"Hey!" his dad yelped in surprise at his sons' quick exit. "Where you off to?"

Shit. "I…was going to go for a quick walk. Clear my head" Harry heard himself say.

"Ok. Well be quick then. The girls will be back soon."

On a sudden impulse, Harry threw himself at his dad in a big bear hug.

"Dad, I love you."

"I love you too son," said his again surprised father.

"Bye…" Harry broke away from the hug, and as he did, a chain appeared from under his layers of clothes, unnoticed by him. The chain that he'd hidden for so long. And as he turned to leave, his father was in too much shock to say anything but "Bye". He stood there in shock for about 10 minutes, before he pulled out his own chain, similar in a way to Harry's. It was a chain of ownership, loyalty and love. His wife had the exact copy. It was very much like what muggles called "wedding bands". And Harry had one of his own.

********************

End Of Chapter One

********************

HeHe!! Oh I enjoyed that. Well, the first chapter…what do ya think? Eh? If anyone can guess what I'm trying to get at at the end here, then I'll do the next chapter. Believe me, this is gona be one hell of a strange ride if you're willing!!! And I'm sure you are…


	2. Chapter 2

****

Home Sweet Home

Right people. The second chapter, and I actually feel good about doing this one, as I got reviews!!!!!!! Yay, go me! I will warn you thought, this story could go anywhere. I only have the basic outline- from the dream I had-so I'm working with that. The very, very basic outline. Very. The story could go on for ages, cause I have to fill in the details. But, I know the dream was good, and inspiring enough to get me to write this in the first place, so…

Very special thanks to my reviewers, you made my day…and week…and month, come to think of it!

*************************

Chapter 2

*************************

"Alright people, lets get moving!" Lily Potter called out as she entered her house, arms full of shopping, a trailing daughter, overflowing with the same, behind her.

"Hello?" she called again when she got no answer. "Honey, just put the shopping on the table, I'll get it in a minute. Go finish packing," she instructed Molly, who grudgingly agreed. She then put her own packages on the table beside the others and went to look for her husband and son.

***

Raiders. One word that brought images of pain and suffering to anyone who heard it. Not that that was a lot. No body talked about them. If you did, you were next. They came, usually as swift as darkness, and anyone who stood in their way was taken down as well. The Potters never gave them reason to harm them, as did most other people. No one knew why they were there, what they wanted or what they were doing. It was all secret. And of course, no one dared to spread rumours. No one knew how they did it, how they knew, and they didn't test the theories each individual person built up. There was no point. You wouldn't survive it. They could always tell. They always knew. It was time something was done.

***

Lily only found one of the two she was looking for. She wandered the whole house looking, when finally she headed for the lounge. There, sitting in the oldest armchair they had, facing towards the window, the back high, obscuring the sitter. Lily moved towards it. James always sat in that chair when he had something on his mind. He would sit and watch the world go by.

"James?" she questioned silently. She pulled another armchair over, beside James's, turning it to face him, and sat down. She was shocked by what she saw. James didn't look his usual cheery self. In fact, he looked really rough. Lily could see the tell tale signs that James had been crying. 

"Oh James what's wrong?" she asked putting her arm round him. He hugged her hard when she did this, so they were in an untidy embrace. Lily heard him crying softly once more. She pulled away.

"What's wrong?" at that point she noticed the empty glass that reeked of whiskey and the crumbled and tear stained piece of paper clutched to her husbands hand.

"What's that?" she asked, getting impatient now that none of her questions were being answered. James looked wearily at her, before handing her the piece of paper, and getting up to leave.

"He's gone, Lily," he finally said. "Harry's left, and I don't think he's coming back."

He stood up and headed for the door. 'I have to sober myself up for the move,' he thought. 'It still has to go ahead, whither he is here or not. I hope he's alright.'

***

So, by choice or circumstance, Harry was on his own. In a way, he was used to it. He loved his Mum, Dad and Molly, but sometimes he felt like the outsider. Always out looking in. He felt like in another life he must have been lonely, lonely enough to warrant the way he felt. He didn't feel it all the time, and he didn't resent it, but it was there, always lurking. When he fell in love with Severus though, the feeling subsided considerably, and when that love was finally returned, the feeling disappeared completely. He belonged now. He knew he'd found his place.

***

Harry thought about all this while apparating from his home in the magical regions in Walthamstow to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. When Molly was born, they moved from Godrics Hollow because it was too small. In Walthamstow, they found a magic refuge that would be big enough for the four of them, when they would need it.

Sighing, Harry went into a little shop just on the outside of the village. He needed to find Severus. It was summer holiday time, so he could be anywhere. Harry didn't really know why he bothered looking or asking for him in Hogsmeade. As he was the most anti-social wizard Harry knew, no one in Hogsmeade would have a clue where he was, and Severus would have preferred to be found dead in a ditch to having his personal business become public knowledge.

Harry shivered at the thought of Severus dead. It wasn't a good thought. But the question remained. Where was Severus? Harry knew he had to find him. Someone calling Harry's name brought him out of his daze.

"Harry, hey! Harry?"

"Oh sorry, I was miles away. What?"

Harry noticed who it was. His best friend. Paul. A cute Ravenclaw Harry had been friends with since first year and also had had a crush on for quite a while from 4th to 6th year. Basically until Severus. Harry and Paul had become friends whose friendship was very close despite Harry's infatuation. Harry following him around. He had been an impressionable youth, and Paul had a lot to use to impress. He looked not unlike Harry. Black untidy hair but blue eyes instead of Harry's green ones. Paul glowed, that was what Harry said. When they had learned about Veela, that was when Harry changed his opinion to Paul being a Veela, or relation of. He voiced this opinion to Paul, who had laughed and left it at that. Paul knew all the time of Harry's crush on him, but didn't feel similarly towards Harry, and was happy for Harry when he fell in love with their Potion master who eventually returned said love.

Harry hadn't seen Paul since graduation which was a long time ago for friendship sake. He knew that Paul had himself a job, but it was unknown as what. But now Harry found out. A little assorted shop stuck at the end of Hogsmeade.

"You've done well for yourself" Harry noted after being presented with a cup of tea. Paul had shown him to the back of the little shop and left his assistant at the front to take care of things. He had offered Harry something to drink and both settled themselves for a catch up chat.

"Yea, not too bad," Paul grinned, motioning lazily around.

"Ha, ha…"

Paul's expression changed slightly to concern.

"So how's things, you know, with Severus?" Paul ventured to ask. Paul was lucky he was allowed to call him this. Severus had a personal vendetta against everyone but the select few, and Harry had to spend ages persuading Severus that Paul was not that bad.

"Things are good. Although…" Harry paused not knowing what to say.

"Although?" Paul prompted.

"I haven't seen him for a while. This is why I'm here." Harry looked uncomfortable.

"I haven't seen him either. Sorry. He's a very personal man" Paul shrugged apologetically.

"It's ok, I wasn't expecting you to have, he does like his privacy. When was the last time you saw him?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Uh," Paul thought. "Probably last week sometime. Saw him in the Post Office. Thought it odd he didn't use the owls at the school. Probably something personal. What?" he asked at Harry's amused and slightly embarrassed expression.

"Well, that one would have been for me." Paul started laughing.

"Oh well then, no more contact after that, no?"

"No. I better be going, Paul, things to do. I'm gonna miss you." Paul saw the meaningful look in Harry's eyes and knew what he meant. Harry got up to leave. Paul knew he was leaving for good.

"I'll be with you in a minute Harry," Paul said as they got up.

"I'll wait out in the shop. I'll browse your wares!" 

Laughing, Harry left and went to the front of the shop. He greeted Paul's assistant and started to look around at the various things. Only minutes later Paul appeared from the back carrying a parcel.

"Here," he said, handing Harry the package.

"What is it?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Just take it." Paul stated, pushing it into Harry's hands. Complying, Harry took the parcel and put it under his arm. Looking into Paul's eyes, Harry could see what was going on.

"No…" he started quietly. Paul cut him of saying loudly.

"I'll miss you," he said, and moved to hug Harry. Only they knew the full meaning of those words. They held onto each other tightly for fear of losing each other, which they knew they would.

"I love you," Harry muttered into Paul's neck, holding back tears.

"I love you too. See you another time, another place," Paul replied quietly and broke the hug. Harry felt something in his pocket, had felt it being slipped there. He turned to leave, and that's when it happened.

Suddenly, about 10 people in masks and camouflage gear, carrying guns burst into the small shop.

"Bye Harry." Were Paul's last words, spoken with feeling as they shoved him up against the back wall, knocking the air out of him. His assistant screamed and ran to the back room. A Raider followed to make sure she didn't try anything 'funny' as he said. Harry could do nothing but stand aside, staring in horror at his best friend, as they beat him till he was unrecognisable. Another Raider stood blocking Harry's view of anything that happened next, but Harry knew. He knew his friend was dead.

What appeared to be the leader of the group then went over to Harry. He pulled his mask off to aid speech. He wasn't bothered about secrecy.

"Sir, empty your pockets. Now" Harry complied immediately, head still reeling from what had happened. A lone slip of paper drifted slowly and quietly to the floor, from where it was picked up by the Raider and pocketed.

The Raider smiled, a twisted toothy grin.

"Have a good day," he said and then motioned for Harry to leave through the door. As quickly as he could he stumbled out of the door, clutching the parcel from Paul under his arm. He made his way unsteadily for a few yards up the street then tripped and collapsed into someone.

"Harry?!" Harry looked up. The last thing he saw before he fainted was his husband.

********************

End Of Chapter Two

********************

My god!! I didn't know I had it in me! *sniff* Paul's dead…oh well. I got some good ideas while writing this chapter, and I also have a short chapter 3 I'll put up at the same time as this.

**************************

Note to my lovely Reviewers

**************************


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Birthday Adam!

****

Home Sweet Home 

Since I wrote this at the same time as chapter 2, I decided to put this up at the same time. Its only a titchy chapter, just a little follow up to chapter 2 in case you're worried about Harry. Can't have my lovely reviewers suffering from stress because Harry's fate is uncertain!!

This chapter I dedicate to my friend Adam whose birthday it is tomorrow. 

****

Happy Birthday Adam!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*************************

Chapter 3

*************************

When Harry woke, he instantly regretted it. Muttering under his breath at his headache, he sat up, looking around. The first thing he noticed was that this was not his bedroom. The second thing he noticed was that it was Severus's and he was in Severus's bed. He nearly collapsed again when he remembered.

"Paul…" he muttered pathetically and started crying fat, sorrow filled tears. He heard something stir behind him, and comforting words being whispered in his ear as strong protective arms wrapped around him. Harry turned into the protective embrace of his lover.

"Oh Harry, its ok. You're ok. I'm here. Come on, shh…" Severus whispered to him while Harry sat on his lap, curled tight in a ball against his chest, wailing loudly. It would break you're heart just to hear him.

"He's gone Sev!" he shout-cried into Severus's robes, causing Severus to hold him tighter and rock gently. "He's dead! He knew, he did it deliberately! He's dead…its my fault, I could have stopped him-" but he was cut off by Severus.

"Nothing is you're fault. You weren't to know. Come on, just cry now. I know you'll miss him. Let it out. I'm here. I'll protect you." Severus comforted, wiping away his own tear which had begun to flow. He had to be strong for Harry. He'd never leave him.

*************************

End of Chapter Three

*************************

Stay tuned for more…


	4. Chapter 4

****

Home Sweet Home 

Not much to say folks today…just enjoy, and keep up the reviews! ^_^

*************************

Chapter 4

*************************

The next morning saw Harry Potter waking late, after a long lie in. The night before had been a time for raw emotions being bared and comforting, soft words from the one you loved. Harry and Severus had held each other all night, crying mostly, Severus whispering to Harry, who sometimes would cease crying for a while, only to start again a moment later, being reminded of why he'd been crying in the first place. Harry tried to believe it was only a bad dream, that he had been woken from it by Severus, and comforted by him for the sole reason of it being a bad dream. But then Harry would remember the dream was a reality, and he no longer had his best friend.

Remembering again the next morning, or should we say, afternoon, made the tears slowly start again, only now, Harry didn't have the strength to cry them fully. Looking around, he noticed after all this time where he actually was. He was at Hogwarts, in Severus' private rooms. When he woke, he rose from the mess of a bed and padded barefoot through to the lounge where he found a blanket, wrapped it round himself and sat curled up on the couch. He didn't know where Severus was, but he decided to stay put, as he had no energy to move now. The only reason he moved from the bed was that it now held painful memories.

He sat feeling bored for a while and started looking around. He had noticed when he woke that Severus had obviously undressed him to make him more comfortable. Without the blanket now, he would only have his boxers and his t-shirt. For something to do, he got up, still with the blanket around him, and decided to look for the rest of his clothes and see if anything in this place was edible. He hadn't eaten for at least a day. 

***

"My dear Severus, how glad I am to see you. I've been meaning to have a little chat with you." Albus Dumbledore beamed.

'That man is far too cheery' was Severus' first thought, as he sat down quietly in a seat offered to him. He had woken fairly early, considering the circumstances. He hadn't wanted to wake Harry, so as quietly as he could, he slipped out of his rooms and spent a large amount of time pacing up and down the corridors. As it was the summer and there were no students to bother him, Severus felt at least faintly happier by the time he was finished. That's when he decided to go visit Albus. As the headmaster of the school, Albus was the wisest person Severus knew, and was guaranteed that Albus would help in any way he could.

"Albus, I need to tell you something…"

After explaining the whole story to him, Severus sat back and waited.

"Ah. Well. I think we should think deeply about this. But first, I think that you should go back to Harry, he will need you today, and probably for quite awhile after. And I think he also may require to be fed right now too." Albus replied with and then grinned madly. Severus took this as a sign and stood. Albus knew what he was doing. 'Even if I don't' he thought, sighed, and left, nodding to Albus.

***

'I hope I know what I'm doing' thought Harry, as he ventured into Severus kitchen. It didn't look as if it had been used for a long time. Harry supposed Sev just used the house-elves like everyone now. 

"Oh bugger," he said, suddenly frustrated when he found no food, and started kicking at empty cupboards.

"Bugger, bugger, shit, bugger, SHIT, SHIT, FU…"

"Need any help?" said someone from the doorway. Startled Harry turned to see Severus with a tray in his hands. Harry sighed deeply.

"I'm in a bad mood…" he explained, throwing himself into a chair.

"Well that much was obvious." Severus smiled, moving to the table. He placed the full tray carefully onto it and sat down opposite Harry. "Eat first," he said, pointing to the tray, "we can talk properly after."

Smiling slightly for the first in a while, Harry started eating. 

***

"So…" Severus ventured to say after both of them had finished the food on the tray.

"So…" was Harry's answer.

Sighing, Severus stood up and moved round the side of the table, heading for his young lover. Picking him up, he made for the sitting room.

"Hey! Sev, why are you carrying me?" Harry protested, mostly surprised.

"Because I feel like it," came the reply, before he was dumped, unceremoniously on the couch.

"Harry, why don't we start from the beginning. Tell me everything that has happened since yesterday, ok?" Severus instructed, sitting himself on the couch beside Harry. In a slow movement, Harry crawled his way over to where Severus was sitting. He knelt facing him side on.

"Severus," he began.

"Yes Harry?" Severus asked.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked, oddly defiantly, as if he was expecting a "no" and preparing for it.

"With all my heart…" came the answer, and with those words, Harry cried again, clinging to Severus with all his might, claiming his place on Severus's lap, facing him with his legs wrapped round his body, his arms too, and they sat like that, with Harry's head tucked under Severus's chin until he could speak again. Before he could, Severus filled in the gaps.

"Oh Harry, what are we going to do with you? You're just a delicate person. Like glass… I don't want you broken…"

*************************

End of Chapter Four

*************************

Well now, emotions running high. And wild. Damned emotions J So, next chapter we will find out what the parcel was all about. I bet most of you forgot about that, didn't you? Ah well, no harm done.

I need a decision from you people, if you don't mind. Do you think we should find out what's happening with Lily and James or not? We haven't really seen them for a while. It depends on what you think as important. They obviously have to leave now, for Molly's sake, even if Harry isn't there, but should I go back to them? I want your views on that matter please. 

A big thank you to all my reviewers, you keep me writing this dang thing! Keep up the good reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Home Sweet Home 

*************************

Chapter 5

*************************

Molly knew something was wrong. For a start, Harry wasn't in his room. When she got sent up to pack she went in to see if he was finished and he wasn't there. Further search proved just as fruitless. She moved back downstairs.

"Mum, do you know…" she started, but her words got lost as James came out of the lounge and headed for her. Molly looked at him, lost for words, as she had never seen her dad like that before.

"Molly, I have to tell you something…" he started as he bent down to her.

"Dad, where's Harry? He isn't in his room, I've looked all over for him, but I can't find him" she replied with, her hand still holding onto the banister as she took the last step down.

"Molly, I don't know how to say this any other way…Harry's left. He's not moving with us." 

At those words Molly sat down heavily on the stairs behind her, words escaping her frantic grasp as she just stared at James.

"…But, why?" she managed to croak out, trying to hold back tears.

"He's got something else to do. He left us a note, he said he wanted us to be safe. He said he might find us, one day." James replied, his voice also wavering with the attempt to be strong for his daughter. He moved forward and hugged her as she started to cry.

"He's strong, you know Harry, he's never let us down, he hasn't now and he will be ok." he said firmly, still holding onto his daughter. He heard the door behind him open, moving feet and a hug, encompassing him and Molly. Lily, James and Molly sat there for a while, trying to consol each other, but before anything else could be done, the door bell rang.

***

Darkness reigned in the abyss. No sound was heard but the steady even breath of one man. Shrouded in silence and shadows he waits.

The only visible door to the room opens, letting only the smallest sliver of light in. As it closes, the person that opened it walks nervously towards the silent man.

"Well?" the silent man asks quietly, as if unwilling to break the silence. "Did you bring him?"

"I…uh…we went to his house, we have his family…" came the louder edgy reply, silently shattering the hostile stillness.

"But where is he?" again the calm, dangerous voice.

"He wasn't there…"

Suddenly, the quite man uttered silent words to go with the silent room and with a quick flash of green light the subordinate fell awkwardly, a look of surprise on his still face.

"Not good enough" was the reply to the news and with another set of muttered expressions the room was again void of anything but the original occupant.

"Definitely not good enough!" he exclaimed in a abrupt rage and promptly stalked out the room to the gathering outside and made new orders, ones which he knew would be obeyed without question, or else.

***

"It started yesterday…" Harry began. He was sitting on Severus's lap, while Severus himself sat on the large couch. They sat in a comfortable loose half embrace so that Severus could comfort Harry if he needed it, but Harry still had his space and could tell his story without interruption.

"Did you know it was our…" Harry hesitated.

As if reading Harry's mind Severus said quickly

"You are free to say everything at Hogwarts. No information gets out. It's the strongest place we still have. The Raiders can't hear you, or get to you, while Dumbledore is still here."

Nodding slowly Harry continued, if a little reluctantly. The Raiders were not the only reason he didn't want to say anything. "It was our…moving day." Severus gasped at those words and started the lecture Harry was certain he was going to get.

"Harry! Why are you here!? Why were you in Hogsmeade in the first place? Oh hell, what are Lily and James gonna say when they find out you're here, of all places? What got into you?"

Harry had sat silently waiting for the lecture to stop, but at that he held up his hand to silence his lover and started his own demi-lecture.

"I stayed because of you! I came looking for you…would you let me finish please?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"Go on"

Harry sighed. "It was our moving day yesterday…but I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay here with you…I had a dream the night before moving day. You were in it…the Raiders came…there would be no point in me leaving! I only live when I'm with you. You are my whole life…so I left them a note, saying that I was staying. I didn't tell them why" Harry hastily added, seeing the look on Severus's face. "I just told them not to worry about me, and to just go. They need to leave, they can't stay here, it's too dangerous for Molly, especially since she's not old enough to come here yet." Harry said, motioning around. "You said it yourself, Hogwarts is the strongest place we have left. Its practically the only place we have left, full stop." another sigh.

"I want you to be safe as well." Severus cut in with when he had the chance.

"I know, but I figured, I'd be safest here with you. But there is still that risk, that's why they had to go."

Nodding, Severus said, "I suppose yes, you will be safe here…so then what happened?"

"I came looking for you. I needed to find you, to know if you were safe. And so I looked in Hogsmeade. It never occurred to me to look here." Harry laughed hollowly.

"I know I am a free spirit, but you know I usually stay here for the holidays. Mainly because of the Raider problem…the things I've done against them…it would be suicide to go out there." Severus said while he had the chance.

"I know…but anyway. So I'm in Hogsmeade and I stumble across Paul…you remember his shop on the outskirts…well I forgot. And so I find him…" Harry sniffed and while he composed himself again, Severus hugged him.

"Take your time, it's ok."

"I'm fine…so I find his shop, we talk…he asks about you…"Harry laughed slightly at Severus's expression.

"Oh he did, did he?" Severus asked smirking.

"Yes he did, now stop interrupting. We chat, I ask him if he's seen you, he said not lately, and I tell him I have to go and that I'll miss him…I try to tell him, with my eyes that I probably won't see him for a while…Hogsmeade isn't safe from the Raiders, so I tried to be discreet. And I think Paul gets it. But next thing I know he's handing me a package…hang on, where is that?" he asked suddenly.

"It's ok, it's with your other things."

Nodding slowly Harry continued.

"So he gives me this, and he hugs me…and I know…I know what he's going to do…"

"What?" Severus said sharply. Harry started crying.

"He…the Raiders…he knew…I don't really know but…" he took a deep breath and sighed then began again.

"He obviously did something, I don't know what, but he knew, he knew and he was saying good bye…he hugged me…wait a minute…" Harry suddenly put his hand up to his mouth. 

"What?!" insisted Severus.

"The note…"

"What note?"

"THE note! Oh no! That was it! When he hugged me, I felt something go in my pocket, right. The Raiders came….Paul…" sigh the he continued quietly "they killed Paul and…the note…one of them asked me to empty my pockets and the note fell out. I don't know what was in it…I'll never know now, but that must have been it…"

Severus took the role of sighing this time and wrapped his arms around Harry as he flopped back.

"I'm really gonna miss him Sev…"

"I know you are, honey…life isn't fair, and I doubt it would change so suddenly."

Harry turned and buried his face in Severus's robes and cried and they sat in silence for a while until Harry suddenly sat up so quickly he nearly fell off Severus's lap.

"Sev, the parcel…" 

*************************

End of Chapter Five

*************************

Doo doo doo…fun, fun…hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! ooooh, I just came up with the whole plot thing *waves hand dismissively* you know, that…pah! Well anyway, you are never gonna guess this…well you might, but don't try!! I think it goes well with the story and the whole silent guy thing…not the fact that he's silent, just that he's him. *shrug* I'll expect high praise for this.


End file.
